


Swatches

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Neck Kissing, School Uniforms, liquid lipstick stays on better but what's the fun in that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: "When I was in high school I complimented the lipstick of a girl I had a crush on and she was like "Want a swatch?" and then kissed my hand and I think about it to this day... her power"
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Swatches

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet reading as follows: "When i was in highschool I complimented the lipstick a girl i had a crush in was wearing and she was like 'want a swatch?' and then kissed my hand and i think abt it to this day... her power" just because it totally seems like something Margaery would do. I've actually been wanting to write this for a while now, but only got around to it recently. I really need to write more of these two, I simply adore them.

When Sansa saw Margaery Tyrell round the corner into the hallway her first thought, as always, was  _ how does she not get in trouble for breaking the dress code?  _ It was a valid question to ask. Margaery always wore the skirt of her uniform higher up on her waist than the other girls, so much so that her legs would have been almost completely bared if not for her stockings. She also left the top three buttons of her shirt undone, exposing far enough below her collarbone that the shadow between her breasts was visible. Sansa remembered a time when she had been scolded and been made to clap erasers after school for being so bold as to expose her collarbone by leaving the very first top button of her shirt unclipped.

But no teachers, or any students for that matter, ever said anything to Margaery about how she wore her skirt. Maybe that was because they all liked looking at her so much, she was stunning after all. The long chestnut curls that fell down her back and the heart-melting smile she always wore. Sansa never thought she was into girls before, but  _ fuck  _ Margaery Tyrell was a goddess. Not a siren, a goddess. 

Her second thought was  _ Oh my Gods... _

Because it wasn’t Margaery’s outfit that drew Sansa’s eye; it was the rich, raspberry of his lipstick. It was the most gorgeous color Sansa had ever seen. The way it highlighted her brilliant smile. Her perfect cupid’s bow, lined in that ruby stain, it made Sansa want to paint her own lips with it. Preferably, to have the Tyrell girl drag her lips across her cheek and down her neck, painting Sansa with it until she had been kissed all over. 

The thought made Sansa weak in the knees and she pushed it away as Margaery came closer to her. 

“Hello Sansa dear how are you this morning?” she asked, her smile spread wide across her perfect face. 

Sansa returned a grin that she hardly had to fake, being around the other girl always made her smile. “I’m doing well. What of you, I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.” she replied. 

Margaery linked their arms and they began a slow stroll down the hall. “I’m very good.” she chimed and Sansa tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating and the warmth that was creeping its way up her neck.  _ Its nothing  _ she tried to tell herself  _ She does this with everyone.  _ Still, Sansa found herself admiring Margaery's warm, cherry smile. 

"I love your lipstick" she said, unable to stop herself. 

"Thank you dear, want a swatch?" Before Sansa had the chance to reply, Margaery took her by the wrist and kissed her on the back of the hand, making her heart flutter. Left on her pale skin was a perfect red-pink lipstick kiss. 

Stunned, all Sansa could say was “Thanks” as she tried desperately not to imagine how red she must have been. She must have been redder than her hair, but she tried to ignore it until, a tortuously slow moment later, the bell rang.  _ Thank the Gods.  _

“Oh, can’t be late to Mr. Payne’s, you know how he is. See you, Sans.” Margaery said, giving Sansa’s hand a squeeze. 

Sansa snapped out of her trance, becoming fully aware of the commotion in the hall surrounding them. “Uh, yeah, See ya,” she said. She waved, watched the chestnut-haired goddess continue down the corridor. She blew Sansa a kiss before turning the corner and disappearing. 

As she continued off in the opposite direction, she could feel the kiss burning through the back of her hand. She looked back down at it once she arrived at her first class. Each line and crevis coming together to form the perfect set of lips. Once again Sansa couldn’t help but imagine those perfect lips painting every inch of her skin. That gorgeous lipstick made Sansa’s own cherry lipgloss look like nothing. Her fingertips lightly grazed across her bottom lip, they were soft under the shiny gloss. She imagined Margaery’s lipstick topped with it. 

“Hello… Earth to Sansa do you copy?” 

Sansa looked up to see Jeyne Poole staring at her. “You alright Sans? You’re bright red.” She said. 

Sansa bit her lip, feeling somehow even more embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” she replied a little too quickly. “Why do you ask?” she quickly hid her hand under the desk, hoping desperately that the mark wouldn’t smudge. 

Jeyne cocked an eyebrow “You just seem a little flustered is all.” suddenly her eyes lit up “Oh my god! You’ve got a crush!” 

“Jeyne!” Sansa cried, feeling as if everyone in the room were listening. “Shut up!” 

“HA!” Jeyne laughed “So you do have a crush, I knew it!” she did a little dance of excitement in her chair. “Oh come on Sansa, I’m only teasing. At least tell me his name.” 

“I’m not telling you who it is.” Sansa said stubbornly. 

“So you admit that you have a crush!” Jayne smirked, crossing her arms. 

“Oh stop it will ya” She was more annoyed than anything.

“Alright calm down, I was only teasing.” Jeyne folded her hands on Sansa’s desk. “I would still like to know who it is though.” 

“Can we please talk about something else?” 

“Oh come on Sans, it can’t be that bad. Just tell me and I’ll drop it.”  _ well that’s a lie.  _

Sansa sighed, it was time to turn the tables. “It doesn’t matter who it is, it couldn’t be worse than your crush on Theon,” she smirked as Jeyne blushed scarlet. 

“I was 12!” she cried. “And besides he was cute!” 

“My older brother’s best friend? He was like four years older than you.” Sansa said, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. 

  
  


As the day went on, the swatch slowly began to erode to a faded pink rather than the vibrant cranberry it had been that morning. The matte had clung to her skin well, it was actually a very nice lipstick, but it just couldn't handle that long on the hand. Most of it had come off in gym class, but washing her hands was going to be what would do her in. 

She left the lunchroom and headed up to the 2nd-floor restroom. It was more of a walk to get there, but it was almost always empty during this time and Sansa liked the quiet. It also just happened to be much cleaner as well. After exiting the stall she washed her hands, sighing as the stamp all but disappeared. She dried them and stood at the mirror fixing her lip gloss when she heard the click of a low heel on the tile. 

"Hello, Sansa" Margaery chimed happily. "Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you." 

Sansa swallowed "No you're fine, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone else up here." 

"Me neither," Margaery said "this bathroom is always quiet during lunch." She stood at one of the other sinks and studied her appearance in the mirror before pulling out her makeup bag.

"That's why I always come up here, it's always cleaner too." Sansa said. She pursed her lips together then unstuck them, watching how they reflected light in the mirror. 

"Yes, certainly. That bathroom is disgusting." The brunette said as she lightly powdered across her face. It was unreal how gorgeous she was. 

Sansa smiled "yeah" she agreed, looking over to where the other girl stood. She was holding the tube of lipstick now, perfectly relining her lips with the cranberry matte. Sansa pushed her lips together then looked down at her hand, it looked like no more than a blush across the pale flesh now. "I can't get over that lipstick." Her mouth seemed to betray her once again. 

Margaery smiled. "Really?" She turned to her. Sansa must have been imagining the look in her eyes. She was closer now when she took Sansa’s wrist again. “It looks like my swatch is all gone? How will you ever find the color?” her eyes shimmered. 

“You can give me another one if you want.” she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. 

Margaery’s hands came to gently cup Sansa’s face, her thumb resting on her bottom lip. “I can do you one better.” she brought her lips to meet Sansa’s. But the moment was far too short. She smiled as she pulled away. “It looks good on you too.” she giggled. 

Sansa smiled. “I still think I need another swatch,” she said. And just like that Margaery kissed her again. Sansa ran her fingers through her long chestnut hair. She allowed Sansa’s tongue to pass through her lips. 

The goddess let out a moan and pushed Sansa up against the sink, hoisting her up on the counter while staying firmly between her legs, kissing her all the while. Sansa’s hands moved down from her hair to squeeze Margaery’s backside through her short skirt, pulling her closer. She felt hear in her cheeks as she grinded against her. She let out a shaky breath as Margaery moved down to kiss her neck, leaving smears of cranberry matte from her nose to her collar bone. She moaned, her head rolling backward to give her better access as she wrapped her legs tighter around Margaery’s hips. 

Margaery let out a light moan before beginning to suck a bruise onto Sansa’s neck. That was probably the most beautiful sound Sansa had ever heard. Margaery’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on the top half of Sansa’s shirt, kissing down from her collarbone, across her chest, and between her breasts. 

“Margaery!” Sansa cried. She bit her lip to try and stifle herself. They were dead if any of the nuns caught them. She left a perfect cranberry stamp between Sansa’s breasts before looking up at her. So much for coming in here to fix her makeup. 

Margaery chuckled “You’ve got lipstick all over you darling.” she said. 

Sansa giggled. She liked Margaery calling her that.  _ Darling.  _ Not dear, or love like everyone else. She wasn’t dear, she was  _ darling.  _ “You’re no better.” she teased. She wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Margaery laughed. “What time is it?” she asked. Sansa looked behind her at the clock on the wall. 

“We’ve got about six minutes,” she said. 

Margaery appeared to think about it for a moment. “Well, it should only take about five minutes to clean up…” Sansa smiled and pulled her into another kiss. It was softer this time, sweeter. 

When they, at last, fell away from one another, Sansa begrudgingly unwrapped her arms and allowed them to fall by her sides. Margaery pulled away from her slowly, Sansa closing her legs sheepishly. She hadn’t looked in the mirror yet, but if Margary’s face was any indication, she looked like a mess. A hot mess, but a mess. 

Sansa pushed herself off the counter and the two of them remained quiet as the brunette handed her a makeup wipe. She cleaned herself of the cranberry stain. It was a shame really, she liked seeing herself all marked up, even if it was only lipstick. Although, upon cleaning up her collar bone and neck, she saw that Margaery had left a good-sized hickey. She smiled and bit her lip at that. 

Margaery held out the tube for Sansa once they had both cleaned themselves up. “It looks so good on you it’d be a shame if you didn’t wear it.” Margaery smiled her perfect, cranberry smile. 

Sansa blushed and took the tube “Thank you” she said and applied it to her lips in two clean swipes. 

“I think I’d like to try your lipgloss next time,” Margaery said

“Next time?” Sansa asked, confused. 

“Well I was thinking tonight if you weren’t busy.” she took Sansa’s hand in hers, making her heart jump.

Sansa smiled and laced their fingers “I’d like that.” she said, just as the bell rang. 

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up at seven.” Margaery smoothed out her skirt and walked out of the bathroom, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

“See you then,” Sansa said, biting her lip as she watched Margaery walk away. She spun around and looked in the mirror, buttoning her shirt up to the neck in hopes of covering the hickey. She smiled, sighing loudly and giggling to herself. The lipstick did look good on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a specific color in mind while writing this it's not even funny but every time I went to google for a picture of what I was looking for I couldn't find it lol.


End file.
